Werewolf
by SSS - Severus Snape Supporter
Summary: Remus Lupin is a girl in this version. Rose Lupin, werewolf, is now attending her first year at Hogwarts. read my author's note in the story for a better summary.
1. Hogwarts Express

**A/N: Remus Lupin will be a girl. The Marauders will be nice to Snape. Peter's parents never met. Enjoy!**

Rose Lupin hates two things. The full moon, and people who fear her. She also admires the full moon for it's beauty. Right now, though, she was platform 9 ¾ for her first year at Hogwarts.

"I'll be okay mum," Rose said.

"I know, but I can't stop worrying," Jessica Lupin fretted.

"I'll make friends, I'll get good grades, and no one will find out," Rose assured her mum.

"All right. You'd better hurry. I love you," Jess said and hugged her daughter.

"I love you too mum. Bye!" Rose waved and ran onto the train. She found a compartment with a girl and a boy in it who like first years.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked. The pair shook their heads. "Thanks." She put her trunk away, and the red-headed girl asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Rose Lupin. What're your names?" Rose said.

"I'm Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape," Lily said.

Rose giggled. "I guess both our parents liked flowers so much, they named us after 'em, Lily!"

"Hey, you're right! Cool," Lily said.

"Do you guys wanna see the sketches I do?" Rose asked.

"Sure," Severus said. Rose got her sketches out, and read her favorite series of books, _Twilight,_ while Lily and Severus looked at her wolf sketches.

"These are really good!" Severus exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Lily agreed.

Rose flushed. "It's nothing, really."

"What're you talking about? You could be a real artist when you grow up," Lily said.

"Thanks," Rose replied. The three continued talking and becoming friends, building the kind of friendship that lasts a lifetime.

**A/N: Don't worry, the other two Marauders will be making an appearance at the Sorting. I NEED REVIEWS!**


	2. AN

**my computer recently crashed, taking everything with it. luckily, i had everything put on a backup, so its finr. the documents haven't been put on yet, bcuz i have NO idea how to, and my dad is being a lazy butt and waiting until i have a paper due or something to upload all of it. i know, its completely stupid! i am really sorry, but as soon as i get the documents back, u can bet i'll be typing away! (just pray that i dont get carpal tunnel) OMG, plus this, school is starting soon! NOOOOO! i hate school, but i want to be a vet, so...yeah. i will have even MORE limited time on the computer...**


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall led the terrified first years into the Great Hall to be Sorted. Rose wasn't worried; she knew how they were to be Sorted. She heard Lily get sorted into Gryffindor, then several minutes later she heard "Lupin, Rose," and stepped up to the stool. She put the hat on and waited. It didn't take long before a voice was heard.

_Oh, yes, you're an easy one to pick. _"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted, and Rose rushed off to sit next to Lily. When "Snape, Severus," was called, Lily and Rose sat up a bit straighter, and listened for a few seconds. The Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" and the girls groaned.

"Oh well. There's no rule that says we can't hang out with people from other houses, thank God," Rose whispered.

"That's true. I can't wait until lessons tomorrow. I hope we'll have a couple of classes with the Slytherins," Lily replied.

The Feast began after Dumbledore's speech, and a couple of boys named James Potter and Sirius Black started speaking to them.

"Hello. I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black," James said. Sirius waved.

"Hey," Lily and Rose said together.

"Why did you guys groan when that Snape guy was put in Slytherin?" Sirius asked.

" 'Cuz he's our best friend-" _My only friend,_ Rose thought. "- and we won't see that much of him," Lily said.

The two boys smiled at each other mischievously.

"My dad passed on a bunch of knowledge of the secret passageways of Hogwarts," James began.

"And we could help you see him a lot," Sirius finished.

Rose and Lily looked at each other cautiously. "Okay," Lily said.

"I think you should make a map with the routes traced out. I know a spell that will make the rooms and halls and things appear and stay there once you walk into them," Rose explained. "I have some spare parchment here in my pocket." She pulled out the parchment and cast the spell. "Here, see, now the great hall and all it's tables and things are on this." She showed them the parchment.

"Wow, thanks!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We'll do the boys dormitory rooms first, then we'll give it to you to do the girls one," James said.

"Fine with us," Lily said. Rose mm-hmmed. The Feast finished, they went to bed for the night.

**A/N: It may be short, but at least it's an update! Don't count on very many, school is starting **gag**. as you guessed, dad FINALLY put the stuff back on!  
**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE ALL MUST READ

**IMPORTANT NOTE! have gotten grounded AGAIN (very very sorry, you can't fathom how sorry i am) i _might_ be allowed on during the hols, but maybe not. even the,. only to READ and NOT TYPE! i am sorry, but it would take me a VERY long time to sift through my inbox with just reading time, let alone trying to update. so it might be quite a few months b4 i am allowed to be on again. SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

When the girls woke up, they looked at each other, checked the time, and rushed to get ready, for they were nearly late for breakfast. As soon as they got there, they sat by James and Sirius. They chatted about their school books for a bit while they ate. When breakfast ended, they were handed their schedules. Rose and Lily were ecstatic to see they had Potions first thing that morning with Slytherins. The boys were a bit more sour about having Potions, but were glad to see their friends were happy (especially James!).

The four went to Potions right quick, and sat in the front next to Severus. As soon as the teacher, Mr. Hollingsworth, walked in, he told them to make a simple fever reducer. Rose was in the middle of the five, standing in between Severus and Sirius, while Lily was on the other side of Sev and James on the other of Sirius. Whenever James and Sirius were about to make a mistake, Rose stopped them and told how to do it properly. ("No! don't add the hojack leaves yet, take the cauldron off the fire first!") and so on. The Gryffs had Transfiguration with the 'Claws next, so they departed from Severus and headed to the Transfiguration classroom. There they were to turn a matchstick into a needle. Lily got it the third time, while Rose got it the fifth, and James and Sirius the eighth.

When they got to lunch, James and Sirius came up with an idea."How about tonight, we go through the hallways a bit more, to add stuff to our map?"

"If we can somehow do this without getting caught, which I highly doubt, then yeah, it's a good idea," Rose said.

James looked around, then motioned for the other three to lean in. "I have an Invisibility Cloak that my dad passed on to me along with the secret passageway knowledge, so I can get around teachers."

Lily's eyes eyes widened. "Wow," her and Rose whispered. Sirius already knew this, having been told on the train.

"Now, if you tell anyone else, I'll hex you," James said seriously.

The girls burst out laughing, thinking, _Yeah right._

"I'm serious guys!" James protested.

"Now how can you be Sirius when he's sitting right next to you?" Lily managed to get in before Sirius.

"Oi! That's _my_ joke!" Sirius complained loudly.

"Too late, mine now," Lily said smugly.

"Urgh!" Sirius groaned.

Rose and James were watching this with amusement. Severus, who had silently slipped over to talk to Rose and Lily, had heard the entire conversation. "I know how we can put that Cloak of yours to good use Potter," he sad, scaring the dragon bogies out of everyone. **(A/N: look up potter puppet pals on youtube =D)**

"Son of a banshee, Sev, don't do that!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sorry, you guys okay?" Severus apologized.

"Just give me a sec to restart my heart," Lily replied.

"I'm okay," James and Sirius spoke at the same time.

"Budge over," Severus muttered to another Gryffindor, who slid over with a smile, no doubt thinking, _It's about time we got some inter-house unity._

Severus sat next to Lily. "Anyway, we can use the Cloak to pull pranks. Like we can put charms on classroom doors, sneak potions into drinks, and best of all: make Dumbledore stop wearing such eye-hurting robes."

At that point the five looked up at the Head table to see what kind of robes Dumbledore was wearing. He was wearing hot pink with neon yellow bananas spattered all over them.

"Yech, I see what you mean," James said.

"I need some sunglasses," Lily commented.

"Definitely," Rose agreed.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Sirius groaned, ever the actor, and slapped his hands over his eyes.

The group laughed at his antics.

"So how'd Transfiguration go for you guys?" Severus asked.

"Well, I turned the matchstick into a needle on the third try," Lily told him.

"I got it on the fifth," Rose said.

"Me and James got it the eighth," Sirius answered.

"Good job guys," Severus complimented.

"So after dinner, how about we go around pranking people under the Cloak?" James said under his breath.

"Oh yeah," Sirius eagerly said.

"Sure," Severus and Lily said at the same time.

"Of course," Rose said.

**A/N: So how'd you like it? I made it longer than normal, so you ought to be happy! And if you have any ideas for pranks (cause i could definitely use some) tell me in a review, or a PM. next chapter: pranks galore!**


End file.
